paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dusty and Tracker
Dusty and Tracker are Grandparental Generation pups. They belong to TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit thid article with out her permission. Dusty and Tracker are Athena's parents. Dusty is an F1 Goberian (Golden Retriever x Siberian Husky) and Tracker is a Golden Retriever. Dusty is 50% Golden Retriever and 50% Siberian Husky. Tracker is purebred. Dusty Dusty is Athena's mother. She's quite the diva and isn't your typical grandmother. She let Athena break tons of rules; for example, she let her watch tons of "PG" and R rated movies when she was young. She would also let her cuss. She told her this when she was a little girl: "Who needs boys when you can get paid?" She was more adventurous and taught Athena and her siblings what to do in dangerous situations. As Athena grew up, Dusty started to calm down a little bit. She was a great grandmother to Athena and Apollo's pups. She had a bond with Andrew in particular, but didn't teach him naughty things. She wasn’t that close with Gunther. She is reddish brown and gold. She has reddish brown on her ears, head, sideburns, body and tail. She has the typical Husky markings. The rest of her is gold. She has floppy and fluffy ears. Her sideburns go outward, and she has a rough coat. She has a medium sized tuft of hair. Her tail is long and fluffy. She has yellow eyes and a red nose. She wears a pearl necklace. The name Dusty is a pet version of the name Dustin. Dustin was transferred from a surname of unnamed origin. Some claim the name is an altered form of Thurston, which is derived from Old Norse Thurston, which is Thor’s stone. Tracker Tracker is Athena's father. Unlike Dusty, Tracker likes to follow the rules. He makes sure Athena follows them as well. He wants to make sure she's a well behaved pup, and he often disapproves of Dusty's parenting. He felt bad for being too overprotective though, so he tried to let Athena do more fun things. He became less tense when Athena had pups. He was a great grandfather to Athena's pups, but he didn't like Apollo that much. Tracker wasn't close with Andrew; instead,he was closer with some of Andrew's other litter-mates. He was close with Gunther in perticular. He was a little overprotective of him, but not as much as he was with his daughter. He is a bit darker for a Golden Retriever. He's orange. He has floppy and fluffy ears. He has a rough coat and a long, fluffy tail. He has brown eyes and a grey nose. He wears a brown collar. He looks like your typical Golden Retriever. The name Tracker means someone who follows another person, thing or animal by tracking down their trail. There is also a pup in the PAW Patrol named Tracker. Category:Grandmother Category:Grandfather Category:Mother Category:Mothers Category:Father Category:Fathers Category:Past Category:Past Gen Category:Past Generation Category:Golden Retriver Category:Golden Retrivers Category:Golden Retriever Category:Siberian Husky Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Mutts Category:Retriever mutts Category:Adult animals Category:Adult Dog Category:Adults Category:Adult Pup Category:Males Category:Females Category:Female Category:Male Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Characters Category:Thunder’s Characters